Soap is Evil DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: Based on a roleplay on our site. So, Raz decides to pull a prank on the guys. Perhaps 'guys' is not the proper term...
1. Inuyuuki

Raz held an item from the infamous Random Shop of Random. He normally didn't do this kind of stuff.

It was a bar of soap. They had recently concocted this solution about 2 days ago. He just couldn't resist this. It was the ultimate prank, and he could _not _pass this up. He put the bar of soap in a bag filled with other bars of soap, before disappearing under the guise of a smoke-bomb.

Raz appeared in a mansion. The home of the Inuzukas, of course. He was currently in the living room. Inuyasha was sound asleep. Raz glanced out the window, seeing that it was late at night. He turned back to his target. Inuyasha personal bathroom. He crept over to it, and listened, making sure no one was inside. His hand slowly grasped the knob, as he turned it, slowly, to ensure no noise was made that would awaken the bestial.

He then slowly opened the door, a small creaking noise accompanying it. Once it was open, he stepped in, cautiously, onto the blue tile of the room. He took another step, and slowly crept to the tub. His eyes scanned the tub until he saw what appeared to be a shelf, hanging from the shower head. He grinned, as he took the bar of soap from the shelf. He set the bar down in the sink, before opening the bag of soaps. He pulled one out at random, and placed it on the shelf, where the soap was. He grabbed the soap in the sink and disappeared. No evidence would be found. The young Inuzuka would not know what's coming the next day.

That night, Raz had gone to all of the male's houses. Mahou, Arare, Alex, hell, he even looked for the Akatsuki base (which took forever.) to get to Yajuu. Everyone had had their bar of soap replaced.

Inuyasha slowly woke up, as his dream faded into darkness. He opened his eyes, before closing them again, as they had not adjusted to the sunlight. Once they had adjusted, he threw off the covers, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

'Geez… What time is it?' He thought. He then stood up, and flipped the light switch, illuminating the room. Youko climbed out from under the bed, and barked.

"Morning." Inuyasha replied, groggily. He opened the door and turned left, slouched over, tired as hell. 'How late was it last night? I really need to stop staying up to watch anime…' He opened a cabinet in the wall opposite to the bathroom, and pulled out a white towel, before heading into the bathroom. As he entered, he threw the white towel on the hook.

Once in the shower, he began to use the soap Raz had, unbeknownst to him, set down to prank him the last night.

He felt a tingling sensation overcome his body as he began using the soap. He immediately set the soap down, wondering what was going on. The tingling became more intense.

'What the hell?' He thought. His body began shifting. Most of his body hair seemed to retract, in a reverse-growth. His body began becoming curvier, and other qualities of his body seemed to disappear, and become replaced. He blinked. Something wasn't right. He opened the shower curtain and stepped out of the shower. He turned to the mirror above the sink, and his, more like her, eyes widened.

In place of the usual white-haired canine teen he usually saw, he saw a soft, young girl staring back, a horrified image on her face.

'What's a girl doing in my mirror?' He thought, as he squinted, thinking he wasn't seeing right. In turn, the girl squinted as well. 'Is that… Me?'

Indeed it was. The he, now having become a she, closed her eyes. 'Okay… This is all a dream. I'm in bed right now, still asleep. It's all a dream.'

She opened her eyes, hoping she would wake up. No luck. There was one technique that could prove if it was a dream or not. She clamped her nose between her index finger and thumb, blocking the nasal path, before trying to inhale through it. No luck either. She released her grip on her nose, as shock came over her.

'It's not a dream.' She thought. What had happened last night? She took the towel, and dried herself off. She was about to wrap it around her waist, as she did when she was male, but remembered her condition and wrapped it higher up, to cover her body, before walking out of the shower.

"Youko, we have a problem."

Youko barked in question, with his head tilted to the side. It didn't seem like he recognized her.

"It's me, Inuyasha, remember? Don't tell me my scent's changed too!" She said, annoyed.

Youko barked again.

"I'm glad you still recognize me." Inuyasha replied. 'Now how am I supposed to dress? I got rid of all of my female clothes after the entire persona era.'

She walked back to her room, and opened her closet. Afterwards, she scanned through her clothes, going through each hanger, until she saw a red haori. It was neutral enough to work. She picked up the hanger, and set it down on the bed. 'What will the guys say? They'll think I'm using a henge again!'


	2. Alex and Mahou

Alex awoke, and threw the covers off, before standing up. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust.

"Good thing I went to bed early." He said to himself. He opened the door of his room and headed out, almost completely awake. He headed into the bathroom, a towel already on the hook outside.

'Like we need any more water the mist is so thick out there, I might as well take a walk instead of a bath.' He thought, as he entered the shower. As he got himself soaked, he reached for his bar of soap, not realizing the difference between his own and the one Raz replaced. He truly was a dolt.

(A/N: No offence, Alex. xD)

As he applied the soap, the same tingling sensation Inuyasha had experienced overcame him. He ignored it until his body shifted. His figure changed, his body hair retracted as did one of his appendages.

He blinked, as his hair length increased, having been short instead of the canine's. His entire body felt like it was changing. He blinked again, and felt his face, feeling softer facial features. His skin was much softer, almost feminine.

His body felt different… He put hands on his hips, and felt his body up and down. It was curvy.

And then, he had the nerve to look down.

'Whoa…' He thought, as he stared at his feminine assets. He truly was a pervert, because then he began to feel his body further.

After Alex had got done examining himself, _she _simply finished her shower, and headed out of the room, towel around her body, covering her up.

Later that day, she was dressed in her most neutral clothing. A black T-shirt, with gray shorts. She walked down the streets of Kirigakure, when she saw a short-haired blonde girl walk by her.

'Was that...?' She thought to herself. 'No, it couldn't be… Could it?' She looked back at the girl, who looked back at her at the same time.

"Alex?" She asked.

"Mahou?" Alex replied, before bursting into laughter. "That's you? You look like a dyke, man!"

Mahou became infuriated, and walked up to the hyena, who was too busy laughing to notice. She wound up her right arm, and slapped the living daylights out of the poor… er… girl. She in turn recoiled, stepping back a step, holding her cheek, which now had a red hand print on it.

"What the hell?"

Mahou in turn stayed silent.

"A little more moody, huh?" Alex taunted. "You used to be passive… You're not on your…?"

"So what if I am?!" Mahou snapped back. "It's not like it doesn't happen, ya know!"

Alex stopped joking. "Dude… You okay?"

"I'm _fine._" Mahou replied. She groaned, holding his stomach. It was clear she was getting cramps. "We have ta find Igumi."

"Who else do you think got affected?" Alex asked.

"Good question." Mahou replied. As if on cue, a smoke-bomb blew up near them, meaning someone had just body-flickered. When the smoke cleared, a certain canine girl was standing in its place.

"Alex, Mahou, that you?" She asked. She then giggled. "Mahou, you look like a dy---"

"Don't say it!" Mahou growled.

Inuyasha in turn recoiled, surprised at the sudden outburst. "What's with you, Mahou?"

"She's on her monthly." Alex answered for her, before laughing. This earned her another slap. "Ow!" She recoiled, holding the renewed imprint.

"Wow…" Inuyasha said, simply. "I'm glad I'm not… What do we do now?"

"We have ta find Igumi, and see if she can reverse this." Mahou replied

"Who did this, anyway?" Alex asked.

"Well, it couldn't have been Yajuu, and Arare doesn't have that kind of sense of humor…" Inuyasha said, counting off on her fingers. "Couldn't have been me, or you, or Alex…"

"Hey, let's not forget, you used a henge to pretend to be a girl." Alex reminded her. Inuyasha in turn sighed.

"Don't remind me." She replied.

"I guess we can call ya Inuyuuki now, huh?" Mahou said. Inu'yuuki' growled.


	3. Yajuu

Yajuu slowly peered out of the door, her hair now in a towel. She didn't know what to do. If Tsuki couldn't recognize him, he'd be attacked, and he couldn't fight at the moment.

Would Tsuki recognize her? Would she be able to convince her? All these thoughts ran through her mind, as she took a step out of the bathroom. As she heard Tsuki walk down the hall, she body flickered to her room, leaving Tsuki unaware of his presence.

After he had got dressed, he opened the door to see a certain neko, her hand raised to knock the door. That same hand grabbed Yajuu by the throat.

"Who are you, and where is our leader?" She interrogated. Yajuu used a replacement, Tsuki now held training dummy.

"Tsu-Tsu, it's me. It's Yajuu, I don't know what happened, but somehow I've turned into a girl." Yajuu explained. Tsuki dropped the training dummy.

"Prove it."

"Well, uh…" She stuttered.

"Well what?" Tsuki asked, eyebrow raised.

Yajuu replied, "Remember when we took over the villages? You took over Suna, remember?"

Tsuki stayed silent…

"Tsuki? You know it's me…" Yajuu continued. Tsuki sighed, rubbing her temples.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, but I think we have to take a chance and ask Igumi about this."

Tsuki looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy, she'll kill us!"

"It's the only way, Tsu-tsu…"

Tsuki sighed again. "If we get killed, I'm blaming you."

After Yajuu got dressed, (Having borrowed some of Tsuki's clothes.) they both disappeared, heading for the kage tower.

* * *

Alex, Inuyasha, and Mahou had arrived at Igumi's office.

"So, you're telling me you all turned into girls as you showered, right?" She asked, trying to get the story straight. The three girls nodded. "Then I know how this happened…"

"How?" Alex asked. She didn't mind her form at the moment, seeing as how perverted she was.

"Well, _Ally,_ we have this new soap in the random shop of random that turns guys into girls." Igumi explained, as if it were a simple fact.

Alex ignored it. Either that or she didn't catch it.

"And?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inu_yuuki, _I don't know who did it, but I have a good idea on who." Igumi explained, as two girls entered the room. "There's one person who wasn't affected, and that's Raz. Oh and, hi Yajuu, Arare."

"Raz?!" The five girls said, before disappearing, heading to his home.

* * *

Raz was currently watching TV, when he stood up to head to the kitchen. This is when 5 girls poofed up from behind him and tackled him. One girl was on top of him, and another was on his right, punching him continuously.

Other than that, Raz had no idea what was going on. All he could feel was pain, as all of the girls began beating the living daylights out of him.

When they were finished, the girl on top stood up, and let him stand.

Raz got up, bruised and battered.

"What happened?" He asked, disoriented.

"You know what happened!" The girl behind him yelled.

"Oh, it's you guys." Raz said. "Or should I say, girls?"

Inuyuuki slapped him. "Turn us back now!"

Raz put a hand over the red hand-print, and shot back, "I don't know how, okay? We haven't designed a counter-formula!"

The girls gasped.

"Are ya telling me we're stuck like this!" Mahou yelled.

"Basically…" Raz replied, simply. The girls tackled him and began beating him half to death again.

After they were done beating him, they got off of him. Raz stayed down, bruised.

"Look, just live your life normally as a girl, and we'll have the formula eventually." Raz explained, from the floor.

Inuyuuki sighed. "I guess he's right… What are the girls gonna think?"

"They'll probably laugh and make us wear make-up." Alex explained, as if it were the most simple fact in the world.

Inuyuuki groaned and disappeared. Mahou shrugged and followed suit.

"I'm not done with my revenge yet!" Arare said, before jumping onto the heap of flesh, proceeding to punch it in the back of the head, bruising it even more.

Yajuu blinked, not knowing what to do. "Okay… Well… Bye!" She then disappeared, leaving Alex and Arare alone with the beaten heap of flesh that was Raz. Alex took a look at Raz, before disappearing. After Arare had got her fill, she stood up. She then kicked Raz in the stomach one last time, before disappearing.

"It was worth it." Raz said, getting up from the ground, and leaving to get the first aid kit.

* * *

Inu was at the border, looking at the sea. 'I really need to get a house.'

Inuyuuki appeared, behind her. "Inu?" Inu jumped, with a yelp, before turning around, kunai drawn. She stood down, when she saw it was Inuyasha's girl form.

"Inuyasha? I told you not to do anything like that, do you know how boring it is, talking to girl you?"

"It's not my fault! Raz did it!"

"What? Let me at him!" Inu said, getting ready to disappear, before Inuyuuki stopped her.

"Wait! We already beat him up, beat him up again and he might die!" Inuyuuki explained to her.

"How much did you beat him up?" Inu asked.

"To the point where you can't recognize him." Inuyuuki said, before giggling. "The guy looks like a heap of flesh, rather than a guy."

Inu laughed. "You should've done what he did to you."

Inuyuuki face palmed. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"


	4. The Incredible Mahou, and Finding Raz

Yumi hopped into Igumi's office, tangled head to toe in a long stretch of paper, almost like a mummy. The only uncovered part of her body was her loud mouth.

"Igumi!" She cried. "Something's wrong with the printer!"

Igumi herself laughed a little. "I can see that." She stood up and walked over, kunai drawn. She then proceeded to cut the papers, freeing the technologically inefficient ninja. "You know Raz swapped all the guy's soap with the new chemical we ordered?"

Yumi stretched a little. "The one that turns guys into girls?"

"Yeah." Igumi then laughed.

Yumi laughed as well. "Wow… Any one of them on their…?"

"Mahou is. I don't know about the rest of them, though I bet they'll start up soon." Igumi replied. "We should kidnap Ally and make him our dress up doll."

"We should, most definitely!"

As if on cue, "Ally" walked into the office. "Hey, uh… Do you know where Raz is? I checked his house, he wasn't there, and… Why are you looking at me like that?"

A few hours later, Ally had been tied and bound in Igumi's home, as Yumi looked through Igumi's make-up, searching for his shade of lipstick. Igumi was searching for clothes to make Ally try on.

"Come on, guys! This isn't funny!" Ally cried. She was stuck. Her arms were bound, as were her legs.

Yumi walked over and began applying bright red lipstick to the poor girl. "If this isn't funny, Igumi and I must have dull senses of humor." Igumi came back with a light blue tank-top, and a green mini-skirt. "No, we just have really good imagination."

While Ally was being tortured, the Inuzuka known as Inuyuuki was currently wandering through the streets of Konoha. The sun was beginning to set, turning the horizon a nice shade of orange. The streets themselves had shadows cast over them, blending much better with the darkened background.

'Come out, come out, Razzy, dog-girl wants to play…' She then blinked. "Where the hell did I get "dog-_girl_" from?" She dismissed it, and continued sniffing out his scent, not catching any leads. Raz must've thought of this beforehand.

'It's like he thought of everything in advance. He's smarter than he looks.'

'_and cuter.' _She blinked at that thought. 'Wait a minute, that wasn't my thought… Was it?'

She pushed that to the back of her mind, as she continued. She sniffed the air, catching a faint lead. She turned left, and began jumping roof to roof, now heading west.

A few hours later, Mahou was currently running her bar, wiping out one of the glasses, when three familiar faces walked in. Ally was covered in make-up, and was wearing a long shirt, with tights, and boots up to right below his knees. Accompanying her was Igumi and Yumi, who seemed to almost be shoving her into the bar.

Mahou saw Ally first, and laughed her ass off, seeing what had been done to her.

"Oh that's rich!" She said, almost not being able to breathe. Ally gained an anime vein.

"Shut up…"

Mahou stopped laughing and turned angry. "No, you shut up!"

"Wow, she's moody today…" Yumi muttered.

"I heard that!" Mahou yelled, before throwing the glass she was holding at her. Yumi ducked, allowing the glass to pass over her, and crash on the ground.

"You _are _moody!" Yumi shouted. "You're on your monthly, right?"

"What's it to you?!" Mahou said, throwing another glass.

Inuyuuki was headed near, wouldn't you know it, the Kage tower. She looked up at it as it stood in it's marble/stone glory. She jumped and landed on her feet, standing on the side. She let some of her chakra flow into the wall, sticking to it. She began walking up to the nearest window, and slid in, her ground shifting as she went inside. She looked around. It was some sort of library. She smelled smoke near a table, which was located near the door, opposite to the wall she was standing on. She jumped toward the table, and cartwheeled in mid-air, landing on the worn out, wooden table. There was a note left on it.

As she picked it up, it read,

_Dear Inuyuuki,_

_I know you're searching for me. You'll never find me._

_But, I suppose it'd be kind of fun to send you on a scavenger hunt._

_Go check the village of mist._

_Raz_

Inuyuuki sighed, crumpling the note in her hand, before dropping it to the ground. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back at the bar, Mahou had calmed down. More like fallen asleep. She was now face-down on the ground, snoring, with a silver dart sticking out of her butt that had KO in bright red letters.

Igumi set the blow-tube down on the table and walked toward the unconscious body. "Good thing I brought this blow-tube and dart." She said, before blinking. "Why did I bring it in the first place?"

"Now that she's unconscious, can you make _her _you're dress-up doll instead of me?" Ally asked, relatively irritated.

"No!" Yumi replied. "It's too funny!" She then laughed, looking at Ally again. Ally herself just sighed, irritated and humiliated by the clothes she was being forced to wear.

Inuyuuki had gone to the mist village, as it had just reached dusk. She was sitting on the roof of a residential home, as she looked over the village, sniffing the air. The mist was so thick, you could cut it with a kunai. Inuyuuki's skull was so thick, she actually tried that. What was weird is that it left an imprint in the mist.

Aside from that, she couldn't catch his scent because of the dampness. But that's when she saw his face.

He looked up at her, and grinned. She pounced toward him from the roof and tackled him, sending him to the ground, with Inuyuuki on top.

'_He's even cuter from this angle.' _A part of her thought. She dismissed it, as Raz disappeared in a smoke-bomb, leaving behind a log. "Damn it!" She yelled, before disappearing as well.


	5. I'M IN A BAR!

A few hours later, Mahou had woken up, and was a lot calmer. Well, she was acting like she had undergone a stroke, since the tranquilizer hadn't completely worn off, so she was sitting down while Ally helped run the bar.

The door's bell rang as it opened, grabbing Alex's attention. Inuyuuki walked through it. "Couldn't find Raz. I almost had him, too!" She silently cursed to herself, before walking over and sitting across from Mahou.

"Wha were ya gunna do…?" Mahou asked, lazily.

"I was gonna force some of the soap on him." Inuyuuki said with a grin. Her grin faded as she noticed that Mahou was a bit off. "What's with you?"

Mahou was leaning forward on the desk, eyes half-closed. Her head was supported by her hand, as she was half-knocked out. "tranguilizer…"

Inuyuuki blinked. "Huh?"

Ally was currently wiping a glass clean with one of Mahou's cloths. She had a grin on her face. Obviously whatever happened was amusing. "She got hit with a tranquilizer because she couldn't control her anger."

"Oh…" Inuyuuki looked at Mahou, and then at Igumi, who was sitting at a nearby table. "How do you girls stand it?"

"That'll be our little secret." Igumi replied, a smirk on her face. "It'll be a lot more fun to see you _girls _overemotional." She then chuckled, as Inuyuuki sighed.

"This is torture…"

"Hey, I thought you _liked _being a girl, Inu_yuuki_." Ally teased.

"I said it was enjoyable in ways, I also said I didn't want to be one." Inuyuuki defended. "It was being cheerful and being able to do some things that I wouldn't normally be able to do." She noticed she was getting a few weird looks from the others. "Not like that, you pervs!"

Ally turned and put the glass down, whistling a catchy tune. Mahou blinked, and Igumi laughed. Yumi was having trouble with her cell phone, as she twiddled with the buttons, trying to update her contacts. "Igumi, can you help me---" It blew up in her face, giving her a classic cartoon layer of soot on her face, as her hair was also blown back. "----…. Out?"

This broke the tension, as Ally and Igumi laughed. Inuyuuki rolled her eyes. Yumi's technological incompetence seemed to have become a running gag in it's own right.

"That's the third phone this week!" Yumi cried.

Inuyuuki ignored her and said to Alex, "Hey, Ally, ya mind passing a sake over here?"

Ally clenched the glass she was cleaning, and yelled, "My name's not Ally!!!" As she burst into flames, anime-style.

"Meep…" Was all Inuyuuki could squeak out.

"Only _we _can call her Ally." Igumi said, as Ally's flames died down. She got up and walked over to Yumi to help her out with her explodeded phone.

(A/N: Yes, I realize I added an ed. xD)

"No fair!" Inuyuuki argued. Ally burst into flames again, which quieted her down. As Ally's flames died down, Inuyuuki said, "Hey, anyone else had any strange thoughts recently?"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Well…" Inuyuuki looked away. "I don't know why, but part of me has been having some strange thoughts…"

"Like?" Igumi asked, as she helped Yumi rebuild the phone.

"About Raz…"

Igumi and Yumi gasped.

"What?" Inuyuuki asked, fearing the worst. Igumi stood and looked toward Inuyuuki.

"Your mind is becoming more and more like a girl. It's one of the side-effects…" Igumi explained. "It shouldn't have had an effect until about a week, and it's only been less than a day."

"Is that bad?"

"It could be. If your mind becomes a girl, you won't want to change back, and if we turn you into a guy, we don't know how long it'll take for your mind to readjust." Yumi answered. Her phone, which was partially put together, fell apart again. "God---" Her eyes widened, comically. "fishsticks!"

"Wow…" Inuyuuki said, simply.


End file.
